Generally, machines, such as wheel loaders, excavators, etc., are employed at a worksite for moving material/load from one place to another. Such machines include implements for carrying the load. The implements are connected to a frame of the machine. Typically, one or more actuators are connected to the implements to enable movement of the implements with respect to the machine and a ground surface. During movement of the machine, a weight of the loaded implement reacts to the machine while encountering rough terrain or other obstacles. Due to this reaction the machine may lope or bounce. Further, a substantial inertia of the load carried by the implement may cause increased wear of various components, such as a suspension system of the machine and discomfort for an operator of the machine. In order to eliminate the lope or the bounce, a ride control system is implemented in the machine. The ride control system absorbs pressure fluctuations in the one or more actuators that would otherwise be acting on the machine and causing the loping or bouncing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,280, hereinafter referred to as '280 patent, describes a hydraulic ride control system for a working vehicle such as, a wheel loader. The hydraulic ride control system includes boom cylinders and an actuator control valve for controlling a pressure in bottom pressure chambers of the boom cylinders. The hydraulic ride control system further includes an accumulator connected to the bottom pressure chambers of the boom cylinders via a connection line, and an opening control valve having a pilot chamber for selectively communicating or cutting off the connection line depending on a pressure in the pilot chamber. The hydraulic ride control system also includes a selector unit for selectively feeding a pressure to or draining a pressure from the pilot chamber. The selector unit includes a controller for variably controlling an opening of the opening control valve. However, the '280 patent does not describe protection of the ride control system.